James Forever
"But sister, dad is funny!" - Raven's statement to her sister. "Even the devil weeps when he remembers when he once had wings." - Quote by MonsieurJames About James Forever, known as MonsieurJames, is a roleplayer of Royal Roleplay. Timeline In his Childhood, James Forever is born to Empress Chanterella and Emperor William. James was very close with His father. When Chanterella and William got a divorce, James was devastated and miserable. According to genetics, He got 90% of his personality traits from his father (Being A Pervert, Dressing in black, always alone, etc...) A few years later, James met a beautiful Woman named Celeste Forever and got married. James is also known for being a real big flirt and being lovey-dovey with many people. Besides that, he's a kind and understanding guy. Once you get to know James Forever, he's a great and a nice friend to have. Appearance James has black hair, black eyes, and he usually dresses in black clothing. No, he isn't about to moan, black is his favorite color. He wears the smirky face. He is also very strong and Very tall. Personality Like I said in about, if you get to know him beyond him being a "real big flirt" and always being "lovey-dovey", and become one of his great friends, he's actually a nice guy to be around. He's always there for his friends, meaning he's always there to cheer them up or help them. He's a really understanding guy, and he never judges people. If you have a bad relationship with James, there's a chance you might not get along with him so well. But don't worry, relationships can gradually change for the better over time. Family coming soon! Currently Ruling He rules Amethyst Empire with his wife, Celeste Forever. It is unknown which mineral Amethyst Empire used to present as. Relationships Relatives Celeste Forever Celeste is James' wife. Celeste and James have been together for over 1 year. They are very close with each other and love each other dearly. Max, Cody, Edrin, or whatever the hell his name was James and Max have a love/hate relationship. Sometimes Max is always Jealous at James and always like calling him names and making fun of him. James and Max are biologically brothers and might be considered twins from what we knew about Max on his edavvv account. James and Max sometimes dislike each other because Max married Celeste First then James betrayed him as what Max thinks and married Celeste. William According to Father & Son bondings, James and His Father were very very close. Since James is very lonely all the time, the only person he ever talked to was his father William. They mostly bond with each other a lot. Chanterella Even though, James is the son of Chanterella, Chant and James don't have anything in common and don't interact with each other that much. Catherine James seems to care for his daughter, Catherine. They also both seen together in events, and unitz. Raven James seems to care for his daughter, Raven. They are both sometimes seen interacting with each other. Gallery WW-James.png WW-CelesteSELFIE0.png WW-MonsieurJames&CelesteForever.png WW-GlitterCeleste&James.gif WW-JamesNOW.png WW-JamesBEFORE.png WW-James&HisTwin.png WW-Chanterella&James.png RinmaruGames-MegaAnimeAvatar-MonsieurJamesVAMPIRE.jpg Trivia * James Forever is one of the bisexual roleplayers. * James Forever and Celeste Forever hold the biggest record of having the most children in Royal Roleplay! (James, Celeste, if you are reading this, congratations!) * He is one of the emperors whose color codes is used in darker colors (other emperors being Andrew James Watson, Alexander James Watson, etc.) * Due to his biological father (William) leaving Woozworld, James Forever's personality was forever changed. * James Forever and Andrew James Watson are both alike. They both share the same color codes (well except for their skin and eye color), married to their crushes, and had children. However, it is unknown if James and Andrew have interacted with each other or not. In some cases, Andrew is rumored to be the forgotten offspring of James & Celeste Forever. But Andrew isn't related to the Forever Family or know him as so. I hate peanuts * I'm obsessed with anything that has to do with the 80's (Also a bit to the Victorian era) * I have a black cat named Sebastian (If you know the reference, I love you) * I collect a lot of Silent Hill * I really love peaches See Also Celeste Forever (Wife of James Forever) Megan Lovier (Sister in law of James Forever) Chanterella Andrew James Watson Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte Category:Male Category:Raven Haired Category:Black Eyes Category:Roleplayers Category:Royal Roleplayers Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Forever Family Category:Smart Category:Genius Category:Nice Category:Good-hearted Category:Serious Category:Handsome Category:Gothic Category:Goths Category:Princes Category:Young Category:Sexy Category:Bisexual Category:Helpful Category:Funny Category:Comedian Category:Sweet Category:Outgoing Category:Strong Category:Wise Category:Jet Black Haired Category:Black Haired Category:Asurá Category:Asurá Family Category:Asurá Family Members Category:Asurá-belle Family Category:Asurá-belle Family Members